


Farewell, My Love

by Chaotic_Mind



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Mind/pseuds/Chaotic_Mind
Summary: "Otabek.... Yuri is gone"The day Yuri Plisetsky went missing after posting one last picture on Instagram with the caption; 'Farewell, My Love.'The day Otabek made the greatest mistake in his life and it was too late to fix it.... but is it?





	Farewell, My Love

Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin had been friends for two years and lovers for nearly four years, now living domestically in their two bedroom apartment in Russia with their cat Potya, converting the second bedroom to a studio/office, it was big enough where it could fit Otabek's equipments and enough room for Yuri to practice ballet. Finally settling down after Yuri's retirement from figure skating. Otabek now a full time professional DJ and Yuri pursuing his dream of veterinary. Their life was a bliss, until one unforeseen call ruined it all.

Yuri hissed as he was rudely woken up by a blaring sound of Otabek's phone. He's not sure if hates the fact that he's a light-sleeper or that he hates Otabek for being a heavy-sleeper. "Ugh, Beka... your phone is ringing" he nudges the older man to wake up "For fucks sake Beka! Wake up and answer your goddamn phone!" the Russian shouted and threw a pillow at the Khazaks face. Yuri storms out of their bedroom mumbled a sigh "I'll go make breakfast"

Otabek pats the bedside table and answers the call "Hello?"

  
_"I've been calling you for the past 20 minutes, Otabek."_ slightly confused, Otabek checks his phone screen _'Dad..?'_ he hovers his phone back to his ear.

  
"What is it?. You made it pretty clear that I am not your son anymore the last time I was in Almaty" he growled.

  
_"Don't you use that tone on me young man. Here I thought you would've regreted your decision and straighten up, I guess I was wrong."_

  
"Me being gay is nothing to straighten up. Now, what do you want?" Otabek said bitterly.

  
_"You are to come back to Almaty tomorrow, We have someone for you to meet. Your flight is tonight, I will have my secretary email you the details. This is not a request, Otabek. This is an order. Don't test my patience or else that little faggot of yours gets it. Do not disappoint me."_ Before Otabek could say anything his father already hang up.

"Shit..." He knew what his father meant, knowing his father he would really pull something like this sooner or later....He was not one to curse, heck he rarely even does it since Yuri does all the cursing that would be enough to last both their lifetimes. But this day was one of those rare days.

He sighed and got out of bed, he had to make it up for Yuri, waking up early on both their days off is something they don't do anymore, they were not figure skaters anymore. No more waking at the crack of dawn to start their daily routine.

Weekdays were stressful for them, Him DJ'ing at late nights, getting home in the early morning, waking his lover for school and getting breakfast ready, sometimes getting home with Yuri sleeping on the couch with a book in hand and Yuri getting home from school always drained, Yuri would still cook lunch and dinner for the both of them and would mostly do the chores, though he keeps complaining, he was diligent and disciplined when it comes to school work. Due to their hectic schedules they made it a habit to sleep in till noon on Weekends.

He grabs a shirt from the drawers and examines himself in the mirror, he rakes his hand through his hair, it was getting longer but not long enough to really cut it. His stomach grumbled from the smell of pancakes his Yuri was making, he walked down the hall to the kitchen where he spotted Yuri by the stove. He was wearing one of Otabek's old worn out band shirt that was too big for him, hanging loosely on his shoulders. Yuri didn't grew much in height these past few years exempt for his silky blonde hair, Otabek was still towering over him. It made the younger man upset a few times but learnt to accept the fact already.

He hugged the shorter man from behind "Good morning, _котенок_ " kissing his cheeks, nuzzled his nose on Yuri's neck "Sorry you had to wake up early" "Mhmm. It's okay, Beka. It was almost noon anyways" He leans back to the other side, giving the older man more access to his neck "Can you set the table and feed Potya, please?" Otabek nodded, kissing his cheek again.

They ate in silence, occasionally asking about work and school. "So... Who called this morning?" Yuri was the one who breached the topic first. The older man knew it was eating the other inside, but he doesn't know how to open the topic to him. "It was my father..." the blonde raised an eyebrow and stared at him. Yuri had an inkling it wasn't good news since he woke up, now he knows why. Hell, good news and Otabek's father doesn't doesn't go well in a same sentence. "Huh?... What does the fucking geezer even want?" Yup, there was venom in those words alright, Otabek thought.

He grab hold of the small Russian's hand from the other side of the table "He... He wants me to fly to Almaty tonight..." Yuri's eyes widen, he tightened his hold on Otabek's hand "W-What?... Why?! He threw you out didn't he?! Why would he want you to fly back there?!" Yuri slammed his other hand on the table, the older man took a deep breath "H-He said they have someone they want me to meet" the younger man shoots up from his chair and yanks his hand away from Otabek "N-no... No No No. This better be not what I think it is, Beka!. This is not funny!!" the Khazak man balled his fist till his knuckles turn white, head kept low.

"You ain't going right?... B-Beka?? Please say you won't go... Please?" tears were running down Yuri's beautiful green eyes. His voice was soft and hurt, he was pleading... begging for the Khazak to say it. "I'm sorry, Yuri. But... But I have to go" Yuri stared dumbfounded at the man sitting across the table, he couldn't believe that his lover would agree to such a thing. "So you've made up your mind eh... Fine. Do what you want!" Yuri stormed out to their bedroom and slammed the door shut, leaving Otabek in the kitchen.

Yuri started packing some of his things out of rage, tears still flowing down his cheeks, once he's all packed he sat down on the bed wiping the tears away, he fetched his phone from the bedside table and proceed to send a message to Yuuri.

_**To: Piggy** _  
_**You guys home?** _

_**From: Piggy** _  
_**We went out shopping but we're nearing the house now. Is everything okay?** _

_**To: Piggy** _  
_**Yeah. Be there in 10** _

Otabek flinched as the door to their bedroom was slammed hard, he knew Yuri was going to take this hard. He wasn't even sure himself if he was making the right decision, but he knows has to do it, if its the only way to keep Yuri safe. He stood up from his chair and cleaned up the table then went to the bathroom to wash his face. He needs to cool down his head before talking to Yuri, as he turns off the water he heard the front door closing, he got out of the bathroom and called you for Yuri but there was no answer, the door of their bedroom was ajar.

"Fuck..." he burst inside but there was no Yuri Plisetsky in sight, drawers and cabinets were slightly open but when he checked some of Yuri's clothes were missing. Otabek immediately changed into proper clothes, grabbed his keys and his helmet. Riding his motorcycle, he knows where he'll find the small Russian, Yuuri and Viktor were the only people the Russian punk ever trusted except for Nikolai, however the good man died two years ago and ever since his death, Yuri never wanted to travel to Moscow alone.

When Yuri arrived at the Katsuki-Nikiforov house, he immediately locked himself in the guest bedroom where he had stayed years ago. Yuuri and Viktor kept the room the way it was when he was still staying with them, but he couldn't bother to care. he curled into a ball under the covers and cried. Viktor stood outside the guest bedroom sharing a worried look with Yuuri, they've never seen Yuri this upset since Nikolai's death.

"Yurio? What's wrong?" Yuuri knocked softly on the door but enough for to be heard on the other side, they could hear the young man sobbing, it was breaking their hearts "Yura? Can you let us in, Love?" Viktor tried to coax the younger Yuri "GO AWAY!!" Yuri screamed from the inside and threw his phone to the wall. "Vitya... let give him some space for now" Yuuri holds Viktor's hand when they heard a motorcycle engine turned off from the outside and their doorbell rang "I think that's Otabek. Go talk to him first, Vitya. I'll be down in a minute" He kissed his fiancé on the cheek. Viktor sighed "Okay. We'll be in living room"

Yuuri watched his fiancé go down the stairs , as he faced the door he knocked again softly "Yura, I know we won't understand the pain you have right now, but I really hope you would rely on us" there was no reply other than the sobbing "Viktor and I will be be downstairs if you needs us, okay? We love you, Yura" there was a faint reply of 'Love you too' from the blonde Russian

When Viktor opened the door he was greeted by a disheveled Otabek, his shirt was inside out, hair untamed, his eyes were bloodshot, even the slippers he was wearing were mismatched. "Yura? He's here, right?" Viktor nodded and stepped aside to let Otabek in, as soon as they were in the living room, they saw Yuuri coming down from the stairs, his fiancé met him at the bottom step asking how Yuri was, the Japanese man shook his head gesturing them to sit down "He won't come out. Let's give him some time to himself for now. Otabek? Would you mind telling us what happened?"

And so he did, from the arrange marriage to stressing out the possible danger that might happen if he makes the wrong move. He trust the Katsuki-Nikiforov couple more than anything, they were parent figures to Yuri, he knows they will keep him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I know it kinda leaves you hanging but I'll be working on chapter 2 soon! Hope you guys like it! Let me know if you have any suggestions, ok? xoxo


End file.
